Battlemage (5e Class)
The Battlemage A necromancer sits on the shoulders of an ogre zombie, behind his forces of the undead as they rush into a town and begin to pillage it, cutting down people with ease. A group of figures that appear to be clerics rush forwards, wielding crosses, and the ogre zombie swings a club at one of them. As the club comes down, a devil covered in spikes appears, and attacks the ogre, ripping its arm off in just a slash of its claws, being commanded by one of the figures. A woman bursts out of the window of her home, screaming in pain and speaking rapidly in a monstrous tongue, her flesh being a deathly pale. A man wearing a long coat and hat walks over to her, exuding an aura of calm even as the woman grabs his legs and claws at him. With ink and blood, he scrawls a circle across the ground, surrounding the woman, and then speaks a command word. Within moments, the woman is freed from the evil spirit, and rejoins her family, the man leaving without a word. Legions of fiends pour out from a tear in reality, created by a diabolic cultist, opposed by only a few men and women. The few thrust forth weapons and shields with symbols of gods, which begin to glow brightly with a powerful energy. Before the army can escape, giant blasts of holy lightning disintegrate huge sections of them, sending them running back to the portal, leaving the cultist with the group. Battlemages deal with banishing, expelling, and destroying monstrous creatures, whether it be the spirits of the dead that need to be brought back to rest, hellish beings that seek only destruction and pain, or horrific monsters that defy any logical anatomy. While clerics and paladins can handle these beings with holy magic, battlemages choose to specify themselves to other creatures than just undead and fiends, and are not afraid of using the traits of creatures they face against them. Radiant Rejection Battlemages have a history of not getting along with churches in the worlds that they reside in, due to their unorthodox methods and dangerous techniques. Many battlemages have curses which prevent them from using divine magic, or were stricken by unholy beings that prevent them from being accepted as acolytes or squires. Instead, they study the creatures that they deal with, like one would study magic or any other subject. Invoking and Purging As their name implies, battlemages commonly deal with the purging of unholy forces, including exorcising those who are possessed by spirits, and laying the dead back to rest. However, as well as banishing or destroying these forces, they also take advantage of their innate abilities to use against them. They know their foes better than any other person would, using rituals and techniques that specifically counter a creature's weaknesses. Holy Saints Even as many battlemages are rejected by cathedrals and churches, they still show respect towards legends of the world, choosing to emulate their styles. This emulation may be for personal fulfillment, such as wanting to become like a hero that had saved them, or it may be out of spite for a monster that had ruined their life, wishing to destroy them with the skills that had been used on them long ago. Creating an Battlemage Many battlemages have come across some form of unholy turmoil, which is both their reason for wanting to purge it and why they are not usually accepted as acolytes of clerics. If your character dealt with such turmoil, how did it affect them? Who or what caused this turmoil, and does your character know who or what did? Or, if your character doesn't know, why did they wish to become an battlemage? Additionally, think about who might be an inspiration to your character, as a possible holy saint. Why do they idolize this specific person? Does this person know about your character, and if so, how do they feel about this idolization? How far does your battlemage go in their methods of emulating them? Ask your GM about notable figures that your character may wish to idolize as a holy saint, and work with your GM to see how differently battlemages are treated compared to clerics or paladins. Are they viewed equally as those who banish unholy forces, or are one of the groups treated better than others? Would battlemages pass themselves off as clerics or paladins out of fear, or is being one openly a common occurrence? Quick Build You can make an battlemage quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Strength or Dexterity, followed by Intelligence. Second, choose the acolyte or noble background. Finally, choose a longsword or rapier and shield, scale mail, and a scholar's pack. Class Feature As an battlemage you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per battlemage level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per battlemage level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons Tools: Mason's tools Saving Throws: '''Constitution, Intelligence '''Skills: Choose two from Arcana, Athletics, Acrobatics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Persuasion and Religion ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a longbow & 20 arrows or (''b) a martial weapon * (a'') a dungeoneer's pack or (''b) a scholar's pack * A set of mason's tools and leather armor Table: The Battlemage Battle Magic You learn to cast spells and cantrips through your weapons. You learn three cantrips from the battlemage spell list, and learn more when you gain levels in this class. When you cast a cantrip that requires a spell attack or saving throw through your Battle Magic feature, you make a weapon attack instead. If a spell or cantrip requires multiple attacks, such as eldritch blast, you only make one weapon attack, and make spell attacks with your spell attack modifier. If the cantrip requires an attack roll and the weapon attack hits, the creature takes damage from both your weapon attack and the cantrip, as well as any additional effects. If the cantrip requires a saving throw and the weapon attack hits, the creature takes damage from your weapon attack and has disadvantage on its saving throw. The cantrip and the weapon attack do not need to both be the same range, such as fire bolt being cast from a longsword, or shocking grasp being cast from a longbow. Your spellcasting ability for these spells is your Intelligence modifier. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * Spell attack modifier = '''your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Rune Carving You have learned how to carve magical runes into weapons, as a ritual. You perform the ritual over the course of 1 hour, which can be done during a short rest. The weapon must be within your reach throughout the ritual, and you must have a set of mason's tools during the ritual as you engrave the weapon with runes. These runes react to only your touch. When you wield a weapon that has runes carved in it by you, it and any ammunition fired by it is considered magical for the purpose of overcoming immunities and resistances, though not for the purpose of spells and effects such as elemental weapon. Additionally, it counts as an arcane focus for your battlemage spells. You can have up to two carved weapons. If you attempt to carve runes into a third weapon, one of the other two weapons have the magic of their carving removed. Fighting Style At 2nd level, you adopt a style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Spellcasting Starting at 2nd level, your runic magic allows you to conjure up powerful spells through your weapons. Spell Slots The Battlemage table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell burning hands and have a 1st-levei and a 2nd-leveI spell slot available, you can cast burning hands using either slot. Casting Spells When you cast a battlemage spell, you cast it through your Battle Magic feature. When you cast a spell that requires a spell attack or saving throw, you make a weapon attack instead. If the spell requires an attack roll and the weapon attack hits, the creature takes damage from both your weapon attack and the spell, as well as any additional effects. If the spell requires a saving throw and the weapon attack hits, the creature takes damage from your weapon attack and has disadvantage on its saving throw. The spell and the weapon attack do not need to both be the same range, such as charm person being cast from a longsword, or inflict wounds being cast from a longbow. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the battlemage spell list. The Spells Known column of the Battlemage table shows when you learn more battlemage spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 5th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the battlemage spells you know and replace it with another spell from the battlemage spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your battlemage spells, since your magic is learned from the studying of runes and experimentation. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a battlemage spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. The saving throw DC and spell attack modifier are shown in your Battle Magic feature. Arcane Company By 3rd level, your company that your skills arose from grants your special perks and benefits. Choose from the Company of Accuracy, Company of Dancing and the Company of Seas. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 11th, and 15th level. Bonus Spells Each company grants you a bonus spell at 3rd, 5th, 9th, 13th, and 15th level. Once you gain a bonus spell, it counts as a battlemage spell for you regardless of if it is on the battlemage spell list or not, but doesn't count against the number of battlemage spells you know. Rune Reading Additionally, at 3rd level, you have learned how to decipher ancient runes and glyphs. Whenever you make an Intelligence (Arcana) check to read magical symbols, you are considered proficient in the Arcana skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. War Magic Beginning at 6th level, when you cast a cantrip through your Battle Magic feature, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. Focus Spell At 10th level, you can have larger spells pinpoint a single target. When you cast a spell through your Battle Magic feature that affects an area instead of a creature, you can choose for it to only affect the creature you attack. If you do so, and the spell deals damage, it deals an additional die of damage. Improved War Magic By 14th level, when you cast a spell through your Battle Magic feature, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. Phantom Magic Starting at 18th level, the magic from your weapon can quickly conjure itself up faster than other casters would be able to. When you use your bonus action to make a weapon attack from your War Magic or Improved War Magic features, the bonus action attack is affected by your Battle Magic feature. If you choose for this bonus action attack to cast a spell instead of a cantrip, you must expend a spell slot as normal. Cantrip Paragon At 20th level, your cantrips are stronger than all others. Cantrips you cast that improve with your level improve an additional time. For example, if you cast fire bolt, it will deal 5d10 fire damage, instead of 4d10, or if you cast eldritch blast it will fire five rays instead of four. Arcane Company Many battlemages come from bands of both warriors and wizards alike, bound together by a unified purpose. They might have been a band of mercenaries, serving only those who were able to pay their prices, or perhaps they were a group of nomads that taught their members how to fight, in order to defend themselves. Whatever their cause and their reasons for it, you were taught runic magic and given martial training, and how you were trained is reflected in your specific set of skills. Company of Accuracy Arrows streaking by in the night, trailing burning red, freezing blue, and bubbly acidic green paths, striking foul foes before they come within melee range. Your company specializes in ranged weaponry, either thrown or shot, and this makes you an excellent marksman. They may have been a group of assassins, taking out their targets from a long range, or they might have been a group of druids and rangers. Bonus Spells Arcane Aim At 3rd level, your spells propel your shots further. When you make a ranged weapon attack using your Battle Magic feature, its short and long range are increased by an amount equal to the spell or cantrip's range. Evasion Starting at 7th level, you can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area effects, such as a red dragon's fiery breath or an ice storm spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Defensive Strike Beginning at 11th level, your reflexes are fast enough to block attacks with your weapons. As a reaction to a creature within 60 feet of yourself being attacked while you are holding a weapon with the thrown or ranged ''property, you can fire a piece of ammunition or throw your weapon between the attack and the target, and roll 1d8, with the result being added to the creature's armor class against that attack, possibly causing it to miss. '''Flurry of Arrows' At 15th level, once on each of your turns when you miss with an attack, you can make another attack. If you use this with your Battle Magic feature, the original spell or cantrip does not have any effect, and you do not expend a spell slot for the missed spell. Company of Dancing Swords twirling and moving like exotic dancers, slashing through the flesh of their controller's enemies, your company was one that knew how to animate weapons. Known as a Blade Dancer, while you may use other weapons than the blade, you have learned how to use your body and magic as one. Your company may have been a travelling circus, with your techniques being used as an act of entertainment, or it may have been a monastery that entwines their weapons with their movements. Bonus Spells Dancing Blade At 3rd level, as a bonus action while wielding a one-handed melee weapon, you can infuse it with magic, for 1 minute. You can only have one weapon dancing at a time. During this minute, the weapon floats alongside you, when you make an attack with your Battle Magic feature, the floating weapon makes an attack, as well. You do not add your ability modifier to the damage of this attack. You can use this feature twice, and regain all uses after a long rest. You gain additional usages at 7th and 15th levels. Additionally, you gain proficiency in Performance, if you did not already have it. Improved Dancing Blade Starting at 7th level, when you make an attack with your Dancing Blade, you add your Intelligence modifier to the damage of the attack. Floating Parry Beginning at 11th level, your dancing weapons protect you. As a reaction to being attacked while you have a Dancing Blade active, you increase your AC by an amount equal to your Intelligence modifier (min +1) against that attack, potentially causing it to miss. Double Dance At 15th level, you can have two weapons dancing at a time. When you make an attack from your Dancing Blade feature, you can make two attacks instead of one, if you have two weapons dancing instead of one. 'Company of Seas' Existing as symbols of many things in endless numbers of cultures, many battlemages choose to follow saints relating to dragons. Many saints who classify as saints of scales are half-dragons that use their draconic nature for their goals, or are true dragons themselves. Many battlemages who emulate these saints choose to bathe in dragon's blood to become half-dragons, further emulating their saint. Draconic Attunement When you choose this saint, at 3rd level, you choose a dragon to emulate and gain its feature. At your option, you also gain minor physical attributes that are reminiscent of the kind of dragon you chose, such as a dragon turtle's shell or a white dragon's scales. * Chromatic Dragon: 'You gain the Invoke Dragon Unholy Sacrament, which doesn't count towards your Sacraments Known, and when you use it, instead of dealing fire damage, it deals one of the following damage types: acid, cold, fire, lightning, or poison. Additionally, it deals an additional die of damage. * '''Dragon Turtle: '''While not wearing armor, your armor class is equal to 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can equip a shield and still gain this benefit. * '''Metallic Dragon: '''You gain two of the following spells, and can cast both of them once without a spell slot or components, using Intelligence as your spellcasting ability: ''command, disguise self, grease, ray of sickness, sleep. After you cast a spell, you must take a long rest before casting that spell with this feature, again. * '''Wyvern: '''When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can use your bonus action to shove a creature. '''Eye of the Serpent Starting at 7th level, you gain a powerful attribute based on a dragon of your choice. You can choose the same dragon you selected at 3rd level or a different one. * Chromatic Dragon: 'You appear imposing and powerful to dragons. Whenever you make a Charisma check when interacting with dragons, your proficiency bonus is doubled and applied to the check, regardless of if you are proficient or not. Additionally, your Invoke Dragon Unholy Sacrament deals an additional die of damage. * '''Dragon Turtle: '''You gain the gills and bits of webbed flesh, like a dragon turtle. You gain a swimming speed equal to your walking speed, and can breathe water as well as air. * '''Metallic Dragon: '''The more knowledgeable spirit of the metallic dragon teaches you its ways. You gain proficiency in two of the following skills: Arcana, History, Perception, Nature. * '''Wyvern: '''Your arms seem to elongate and become powerful, like a wyvern's wings. You are always under the effects of the ''feather fall spell. '''Scaled Battlemage Beginning at 10th level, you gain another powerful attribute based on a dragon of your choice. You can choose the same dragon you selected previously or a different one. * Chromatic Dragon: '''You gain resistance to one of the following damage types: acid, cold, fire, lightning, or poison. Additionally, your Invoke Dragon Unholy Sacrament deals an additional die of damage. * '''Dragon Turtle: '''You gain resistance to cold damage, fire damage resulting from steam such as from a dragon turtle, and have advantage on saving throws against being forced to move or knocked prone. * '''Metallic Dragon: '''You add your Intelligence modifier to saving throws you are proficient in. * '''Wyvern: '''You gain immunity to poison and the poisoned condition. '''Dragon Wings At 15th level, you gain the ability to sprout a pair of dragon wings from your back, gaining a flying speed equal to your current speed. These wings appear like the wings of one of the kinds of dragons you have chosen in a feature from this archetype. You can create these wings as a bonus action on your turn. They last until you dismiss them as a bonus action on your turn. You can't manifest your wings while wearing armor unless the armor is made to accommodate them, and clothing not made to accommodate your wings might be destroyed when you manifest them. Blood of the Wyrm By 18th level, you gain an ultimate boon of dragonkind, based on a dragon of your choice. You can choose the same dragon you selected previously or a different one. * Chromatic Dragon: '''When you are unable to use your Invoke Dragon Unholy Sacrament, roll a d6 at the start of each of your turns. On a roll of 5 or 6, you can use it again. Additionally, your Invoke Dragon Unholy Sacrament deals 2 additional dice of damage. * '''Dragon Turtle: '''Your armor class increases by 2, and can never be lower than 16 total. * '''Metallic Dragon: '''You have advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. * '''Wyvern: '''Your flight speed from Dragon Wings is doubled. '''Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the battlemage class, you must meet these prerequisites: Intelligence 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the battlemage class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, medium armor, shields, simple weapons, martial weapons, calligrapher's tools #WhoNeedsWizards Oncie Was HereCategory:Classes